


the many dorm rooms in the watchtower

by Jadabeez



Category: DC - Fandom, DC Comics, JL - Fandom, Justice League
Genre: DC comics - Freeform, dc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadabeez/pseuds/Jadabeez
Summary: just a stupid idea that came in my mind
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The watchtower is home of the justice league, a team filled with all different types of heroes. Each hero is assigned a dorm room, where they rest if they don’t have time to go home, or a place to relax and remove themselves from people.

Each room is filled with various stuff that the heroes love and enjoy, so here’s what’s in every hero's dorm!


	2. holy trinity

**Superman**

The man of steel didn’t have much in his room, but it’s mainly filled with framed pictures of newspaper articles he wrote, alongside a few pictures of his ma, pa, Lois lane and other family members. alongside some pictures of his super friends.

**Wonder Woman**

The Amazons room is filled with Ancient Greek, Roman and Egyptian artifacts. A few pictures of her mother and sisters on their macaraya, and pictures of her and Steve Trevor.

**Batman**

The dark knight didn’t have anything in his room, nor did he care about the dorm rooms in the watchtower, alongside him being in the space station every two or three days. But, the only thing in his room is a single bed. That bed is only there just for emergencies. Emergencies like if he’s too injured or tired to go to the bat cave, or to hide from any member of the bat family who had annoyed the living hell out of him that day.


	3. green lanterns

**Alan Scott**

Although Alan Scott didn’t fight crime as much as he did when he was younger, he has a dorm room just in case. It doesn’t have much, but a simple bed, and pictures of him with his husband, a picture with his kids, jade and obsidian, alongside pictures of his time with three JSA and pictures with the younger green lanterns.

**Hal Jordan**

Hall's room is one of the messiest rooms in the watchtower. There’s candy wrappers and socks all over the floor. It’s also filled with toy planes and newspaper articles specially about Hal and him being a green lantern.

**Guy Gardner**

The guy's room is messy, but not as messy as ours. The room is mainly filled with American football posters and a tv.

**John Stewart**

Unlike Hal and Guy, John's room is neat and tidy. It’s simple filled with mini artectic buildings he made out of legos and other materials , alongside various military posters and motivational posters

**Kyle rayner**

Kyle's room is filled with paper and pencils, alongside it smelling like a box of crayons. His room is filled with art he drew of other leaguers and art he made for newspapers. He enjoys doing his in the watchtower, since he finds his co-workers inspirations do to their unusual shapes, sizes and powers.

**Simon baz**

Simon's room is filled with car stuff. From toy models to posters. It is also filled with pictures of his sister, nephew, brother in law and mother. Simon also has a few pictures of him and Jessica Cruz.

**Jessica Cruz**

Her room is filled with nerdy stuff, and things she finds comforting. She had various game consoles to play various games (mainly Pokémon), alongside a picture of her sister, and a picture of her and Simon.


	4. the flashs

**Jay Garrick**

Like Alan Scott, Jay doesn't fight crime that much anymore, but still was given a watchtower dorm room when he does visit the space station. It’s manly filled with jsa stuff, alongside pictures of the other speedsters.

**Barry Allen**

Barry's room is filled with flash stuff. Such as newspaper articles, souvenirs, shirts and so on. It also has hints of green lantern stuff, thanks to various gifts from Hal Jordan.

**Wally west**

Like Barry's room, wallys is filled with flash stuff. It’s also filled with pictures of when he was kid flash, alongside when he worked with the Titans. There are also pictures of Linda parks and their twins all over the place.


	5. blue and gold

**Booster gold**

The time traveling blinds room is filled with various artifacts, football stuff and a picture of him and Ted kord, alongside a picture of him and his sister. 

**Blue beetle**

Ted lord's room is filled with blue prints of various machines and projects he’s working on, alongside various stuff for his company. There is a bed…but it is mainly used to throw crumpled up pieces of papers on it or for a tired and bored booster to lay on it and bother Ted.


	6. 7 soldiers of victory

**Vigilante**

The cowboy's room is obviously filled with old western movies, alongside a giant flat screen TV, so he can watch movies with his favorite knight. His room also has various guns in it, alongside posters and books of Harley Davidson mirror cycles.

**Shining knight**

His room is manly filled with books, and medieval stuff. It also has an extra room, so he can put his winged horse, victory in it:

**Stargirl**

Her room is a mess. It’s filled with posters of her favorite shows and bands. It’s also the home of forgotten clothes and papers of homework.

**Stripes**

His room is mainly filled with tools and mechanical stuff that he couldn’t keep at home. It smells like gasoline and you can always hear the radio playing classic rock.

**Green arrow**

His room is very neat and tidy, with a simple green aesthetic to it. He doesn't use the room often, only to have quiet time with black canary or to just sleep.

**Crimson avenger**

One of the oldest members of the league has very vintage and unique stuff in his dorm, like old radios and guns. He also has an area for various weapons he has and tools to fix them.

**Arsenal**

The red headed archer is a part time member of the league, preferring to work alone or with a red hood and a few other outlaws, his dorm is filled with a punch of stuff. Such as pictures when he was younger or pictures of the Titans or his daughter. He even has his old speedy costume in the room, so when Lian gets older, she can become the new speedy.


	7. Birds of prey

**Black Canary**

Black canary room is filled with workout equipment and pictures of various motorcycles. It also has various cheesy letters a green arrow had sent her, alongside a few arrows she had stolen from the emerald archer.

**Huntress**

Like a few other heroes, her room is sort of empty. But….her room is filled with extra crossbows and arrows, just in case of any emergency.

**Lady blackhawk**

Her room is filled with pictures of various war planes, alongside pictures of other members of the birds of prey and the blackhawks. She also has a few dozen model planes from ww2.

**Oracle**

Former batgirl, barbara gordons room is filled with computers and gizmos to keep track of crime in various cities. It's also filled with her old batgirl costumes, and pictures of the bat fam and the birds of prey.


	8. the faceless hero

**The question**

The questions room is a mess, filled with papers, books and notes on hundreds and hundreds of conspiracy theories from all around the world. Unlike all the other rooms in the watchtower, his room doesn't have a bed. It's simply just a room with unusual conspiracy theories.


End file.
